Peka
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Ino tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan laki-laki yang belum lama mengisi hatinya. Semua kode-kode sudah Ino berikan, tapi.../Bad Summary/One-shoot/#CSIFBirthdayPartyFict/Dedicated for Guardians-SHIKAINO SHIPPER/WARNING INSIDE [OOC, typo, and friends]/Mind RnR?


Fanfict sederhana karya Yola-ShikaIno

Pairing : Shikamaru N x Ino Y (from Naruto)

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

**#CSIFBirthdayPartyFict –** 3 February (Light's Birthday)  
Hastag lucu dari **(a) SHIKAINO_FC #HappyBolaDay**

_Special thanks for all SHIKAINO SHIPPER—Guardian, my lovely family C-SIF, and para pembaca yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk mampir dan membaca fict Yola. Terima kasih juga untuk pembaca yang bersedia memberikan review untuk Yola. Arigatou ^o^_

[WARNING INSIDE! TYPO(s), OOC, and friends!]

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah berulang kali aku mondar-mandir layaknya setrika di dalam sebuah ruangan bernuansa ungu ini. Jarum jam menunjukan menit dan detik terus berjalan bergantian. Sebuah pakaian berwarna ungu tua yang sejak dua jam yang lalu melekat pada tubuhku pun mulai terlihat kusut, karena tanganku usil memainkan pakaian ninja ungu tua kebanggaanku. Toko bunga yang biasanya buka setiap hari pun sengaja aku tutup. Bahkan, beberapa pelanggan memaksaku untuk melayani mereka dan dengan terpaksa harus aku tolak.

Aku mencoba tampil seperti biasanya, rambut pirang _ponytail _dan pakaian ninja unguku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaanku hari ini. Jarang sekali laki-laki yang aku tunggu kehadirannya bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar mengajaku jalan-jalan berkeliling Konoha. Laki-laki yang sejak dulu sahabat laki-laki terbaiku, laki-laki yang selalu ada di setiap kali aku membutuhkannya. Tapi, semenjak perkenalannya dengan gadis berkuncir empat itu, dia terus saja sibuk. Sibuk menemaninya setiap kali ke Konoha atau bahkan pulang pergi Konoha-Suna dengan gadis kuncir empat itu. Membuat hubunganku dan dia semakin merenggang.

Tiga bulan yang lalu, seusai perang shinobi keempat, sahabat laki-laki terbaiku tidak pernah kembali ke Suna lagi. Memang aku dan dia diberi waktu satu bulan bebas dari misi ataupun tugas kami sebagai seorang _shinobi _dan _kunoichi_, tapi, setelah itu, dia ditugaskan kembali untuk menjemput gadis kuncir empat dan yang membuatku kaget, dia menolaknya. Alasannya antara masuk akal dan juga tidak, alasannya dia ingin menjaga _kaasan-_nya yang masih terpuruk. Perang shinobi itu merenggut _tousan_-nya dan juga _tousan_-ku. Bukan hanya _kaasan_-nya yang merasa kehilangan, tapi, _kaasan_-ku juga. Bukan sebuah kebetulan bila nasib kami berdua nyaris sama.

Lahir dibulan September yang berdekatan, masuk ke dalam satu tim yang sama, yaitu _team 10, _kehilangan sosok Asuma-_sensei, _dan sekarang, kami berdua kehilangan sosok _tousan. _Terkadang aku berpikir apakah Kami-_sama _menginginkan aku bersamanya, menjadi pemilik hatinya, sehingga membuatku terus bersamanya. Sayangnya, kisah cintaku dengannya benar-benar berbanding terbalik 180 derajat. Jika aku terus mengejar-ejar laki-laki idamanku, dia hanya perlu duduk tenang menunggu gadis-gadis menghampirinya. Tak habis pikir, semenjak usianya 16 tahun, banyak gadis yang menyukainya, termasuk aku sendiri. Bukan hanya aku, gadis berkuncir empat dari Suna itu juga menyukainya, gadis pirang berkacamata juga menyukainya, dan gadis berambut merah pemain suling terhebat pun sepertinya suka dengan sahabat kecilku, walaupun gadis berambut merah itu pernah mengatakan kalau dia sangat membenci sahabat kecilku itu.

"_Mendokus__a__i." _Kata seseorang yang sudah aku hafal betul siapa orangnya. Aku mencari sumber suara tadi dan mendapati seorang laki-laki dengan wajah malasnya sedang menguap lebar-lebar. Dia adalah orang yang sejak tadi aku tunggu, Nara Shikamaru.

Aku segera menarik tangan Shikamaru keluar dari lingkungan sekitar rumahku dan mengajaknya pergi berjalan-jalan. Tanpa sadar, ketika sampai di Kedai Yakiniku-Q tanganku masih terus memegang tangan kirinya membuatku tiba-tiba saja melepas genggaman tanganku. Aku yakin rona merah kini mewarnai kedua pipiku. Aku terus mencoba untuk menutupi rona merah yang terlukis manis di kedua pipiku.

Tiba-tiba saja aku rasakan ada yang menggengam tangan kananku dan aku yakin tangan itu adalah tangan seorang Shikamaru. "Aku tidak akan mengajakmu ke Yakiniku-Q lagi, aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat yang jarang kau kunjungi." Kata Shikamaru sambil membawaku pergi dari keramaian desa Konoha. Hanya semilir angin malam dan sentuhan hangat dari tangan Shikamaru yang aku rasakan saat ini. Bahkan, sepertinya tadi aku melihat Sakura yang meminta tolong bantuanku karena dirinya diperebutkan oleh Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi, aku membiarkannya, aku benar-benar ingin menikmati malam ini bersama Nara Shikamaru, sahabat yang sudah sangat aku cintai dan berharap akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya kelak.

Di sebuah bukit kecil di dekat kantor _Hokage_ tempat di mana aku dan Shikamaru berada. Bukit kecil yang dipenuhi oleh beberapa jenis bunga yang sudah lama aku tanam bersama Shikamaru dan Chouji. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun aku tidak kembali ke bukit ini, namun, bunga-bunga yang indah dan berwarna-warni ini bisa hidup normal layaknya bunga yang selalu dirawat oleh pemiliknya. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri, padahal aku adalah seorang pecinta bunga, tapi aku malah melantarkan bunga-bunga yang aku tanam di bukit kecil ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka, sehabis perang pun bunga-bunga ini masih bisa hidup. Sepertinya, hanya bukit ini yang terbebas dari serangan musuh." Kataku memulai percakapan seperti biasa. Aku sudah mengerti akan sifat-sifat yang dimiliki Nara Shikamaru, membuatku tidak perlu menunggunya memulai percakapan sederhana karena dia tidak akan mulai membuka percakapannya.

Shikamaru berbaring di atas hamparan rumput yang hijau segar. Angin-angin malam dibiarkan oleh Shikamaru untuk menyentuh kulitnya yang putih. "Hmm... ya." Jawab Shikamaru singkat membuatku mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi, _tumben_ kau mengajaku jalan. Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanyaku _to the point. _Pertanyaan yang benar-benar menggangguku sejak kemarin saat Shikamaru mengajaku pergi hari ini.

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya, namun aku yakin dia tidak tertidur. "Sedikit bernostalgia." Jawab Shikamaru singkat seperti biasa.

Otak dan hatiku dipenuhi oleh tanda tanya yang cukup besar. "Bernostalgia akan apa?" tanyaku lagi. Di antara kami berdua, aku yakin aku yang paling cerewet, karena Shikamaru tidak akan mengeluarkan kalimat yang cukup panjang, kecuali saat dia membicarakan hal-hal penting kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Apapun tentang kita dan Chouji." Jawab Shikamaru. "Dan aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita yang semakin renggang." Sambung Shikamaru lagi.

"Hubungan? Kita? Renggang?" tanyaku memastikan. Shikamaru mengangguk sambil melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya untuk dijadikan penopang kepalanya. "Hubungan persahabatan maksudmu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tentu saja, _mendokusai!" _jawab Shikamaru sambil mengucapkan _trademark-_nya di akhir kalimat. "Memang hubungan apalagi? Percintaan?" tanya Shikamaru dengan sangat santainya.

Rasanya ketika Shikamaru mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, membuat detak jantungku seolah-olah berhenti. _'__Siapa tahu saja kau akan membahas itu denganku, mungkin menjadikan aku kekasihmu.__'_Kataku dalam hati. Tak sadarkah Shikamaru, semenjak Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha, aku mulai menaruh rasa padanya dan membiarkan perasaan ini bertumbuh kembang menjadi sebuah perasaan cinta. Aku memang tidak heran jika Shikamaru tidak menyadari perasaanku, setidaknya, Shikamaru memperhatikan tingkahku memperlakukannya sebelum dan sesudah Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Mungkin perhatiannya untuku sudah dialihkan oleh suatu subjek baru dalam hidupnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sabaku no Temari. Temari adalah kakak dari Kankuro dan juga _Kazekage_—Sabaku no Gaara.

"Siapa tahu kau ingin membahas masalah percintaan denganku." Jawabku santai sambil memetik setangkai bunga yang berada di sebelahku.

"Aku tidak suka membahas masalah percintaan, terlalu—"

"_Troublesome, right?" _jawabku melanjutkan kalimat Shikamaru yang sempat terpotong. Shikamaru mengangguk sambil membuka matanya untuk melihat langit gelap dengan taburan banyak bintang yang bercahaya. "Shika_-kun, _kau tahu _'kan, _terkadang seorang laki-laki berusaha menemukan perempuan yang menjadi masa depannya. Padahal, tak jarang, perempuan yang menjadi masa depannya sudah berada dihadapannya, hanya saja laki-laki itu tidak sadar."

"Jadi, maksudmu, jodohku adalah Shiho?" tanya Shikamaru langsung menguap lebar-lebar.

Fokusku kepada bunga kecil yang aku pegang tiba-tiba saja hilang. Mata _aquamarine_-ku kini melihat Shikamaru yang masih dengan ekspresi malasnya dan tidak bergairah hidup seperti biasa. Dihadapanku adalah seorang _shinobi _jenius yang memiliki IQ lebih dari 200. _Shinobi _dihadapanku bukanlah _shinobi _sembarangan, tapi, mendengar jawabannya yang terdengar begitu polos membuatku meragukan kejeniusannya.

"Bisa jadi. Tapi, bukan hanya Shiho yang dekat denganmu sekarang, Shikamaru. Masih ada gadis yang lebih dekat denganmu dibandingkan Shiho." Kataku menjelaskan perlahan.

Mata _onyx_-nya menatap langit malam dan bintang-bintang di atasnya. Sepertinya Shikamaru sedang berpikir dan aku tidak akan mengganggunya. "Tsunade-_sama?_ Aku tidak suka wanita sepertinya, _troublesome!" _jawab Shikamaru membuatku benar-benar ingin melemparnya dengan tiga puluh lusin batu besar. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan benar-benar melakukan hal itu kepada orang yang aku sayangi ini.

"Lebih dekat lagi. Bukan Tsunade-_sama kok." _Kataku lagi.

"Cih... sudahlah lupakan saja, aku memang tidak ingin membahas masalah percintaanku." Jawab Shikamaru singkat. Jawaban singkat yang keluar dari mulut Shikamaru seperti menghantamku berkali-kali dan membuatku nyaris kehilangan nyawa. Aku hanya ingin memberitahukannya bahwa aku menyayanginya, tapi, dengan cara sederhana seperti ini. Percuma saja dia adalah _shinobi _paling jenius, mengerti akan semua kode yang aku berikan saja tidak bisa.

"Coba lagi!" kataku sedikit memohon, bukan memaksa.

"Jangan memaksaku, Nyonya _Troublesome." _Jawab Shikamaru.

Kesabaranku sudah di ujung tanduk. Aku sudah tidak bisa bersabar untuk menanti Shikamaru menyadari perasaanku. Sudah lama aku bersabar menanti Shikamaru menyadari kode-kode sederhana yang aku berikan kepadanya. Suka atau tidak suka, aku benar-benar akan mengatakan semuanya. Aku tidak peduli apakah Shikamaru membalas perasaanku atau tidak, yang jelas, aku ingin Shikamaru tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintainya seperti perempuan kepada laki-lakinya.

"Nara Shikamaru. Tidak bisakah kau menerima semua kode yang sudah aku berikan? Cukup lama aku menunggu kau menyadari semuanya. Tapi sayang, kamu adalah _shinobi _yang _gak _peka sama sekali. Apa kau sadar semua perhatianku untukmu adalah bentuk kode-kode sederhana yang aku berikan? Bahkan, teka-teki mengenai jodoh tadi pun sebenarnya adalah _trick-_ku untuk menyadarkanmu bahwa aku menyayangimu, Nara Shikamaru." Kataku panjang lebar sambil berlari meninggalkan Shikamaru sendirian di bukit kecil itu.

Aku berjalan kembali ke kediaman Yamanaka dengan deraian air mata. Aku hanya berharap Shikamaru bisa menyadari perasaanku dan bahkan merasakannya. Tak bisakah aku mendapatkan cinta sejatiku? Semua _shinobi _yang aku sukai selalu saja menyakitiku. Sebut saja Sasuke, lalu Sai, dan sekarang Shikamaru. Terkadang aku juga berpikir, sepertinya jodohku memang bukan berawal dari huruf S.

"Ino!" kata seseorang yang sudah aku hafal betul suaranya, Shikamaru. Shikamaru memegang pergelangan tanganku dan membawaku dalam pelukannya. Air mata yang membasahi pipiku kini juga membasahi pakaian yang dikenakan Shikamaru. Pelukan hangat yang diberikan Shikamaru di bawah langit malam bertaburan bintang benar-benar membuatku sangat nyaman.

"_Gomen, _aku tidak bisa membaca semua kode yang kau berikan. Tapi, kau juga tidak mengerti kode yang aku berikan." Kata Shikamaru masih tetap memeluku.

Aku terdiam meresapi setiap kata yang dilontarkan Shikamaru untuku. "Kode apa?" tanyaku sambil melepaskan diri dari pelukan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata _aquamarine_-ku sambil tersenyum tipis. _"Mendokusai!" _jawab Shikamaru malah melontarkan _trademark_ ala Nara Shikamaru. "Pertama, aku sengaja memancingmu untuk membahas masalah percintaan dan aku sengaja menyebutkan dua gadis pirang di kehidupanku, Shiho dan Temari. Padahal, gadis pirang yang kumaksud adalah kau, Yamanaka Ino."

Aku terdiam sambil menatap Shikamaru.

"Jika kau sadar, aku sempat memanggilmu Nyonya _Troublesome. _Aku ingin kau menjadi istriku, yang pertama dan terakhir. Yang terpenting adalah kau tak _'kan _pernah bisa digantikan oleh siapapun." Kata Shikamaru sambil mencium keningku membuat suhu badanku tiba-tiba saja naik. Rona merah di kedua pipiku pun terlihat sempurna sekarang, aku yakin.

"Pipimu merah, _mendokusai!" _kata Shikamaru sambil menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku entah ke mana.

"_Gomen." _

"Untuk?"

"Aku tidak bisa menangkap semua kode yang kau berikan. Aku sadar, aku juga tidak peka." Jawabku sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajah bersalahku.

Tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru berhenti melangkah dan membuatku juga berhenti melangkahkan kakiku. Dengan tangan kanannya, Shikamaru memegang daguku dan mengangkatnya sedikit, membuatku mata _aquamarine-_ku bertemu dengan mata _onyx_-nya.

"Intinya kita sama-sama tidak peka." Jawab Shikamaru sambil mencium bibirku lembut. Aku tidak menolak mendapatkan ciuman lembut dari Shikamaru. Suasana malam yang sepi ditemani langit hitam dengan bintang-bintang benar-benar mendukungku dan Shikamaru melakukan ciuman mesra ini. Aku akan mengingat dan menyebut ciuman ini adalah ciuman di bawah bintang.

"Ehem…" suara orang yang berpura-pura batuk membuatku dan Shikamaru menghentikan kegiatan romantis kita. Pipiku dan pipi Shikamaru sama-sama memerah sempurna setelah mendapati Paman Choza—_Tousan _Akimichi Chouji berada di belakangku dan Shikamaru.

Aku menyembunyikan wajahku dengan cara menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jari tanganku layaknya Hinata setiap kali bertemu Naruto. Sementara Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya berharap rona merah dipipinya hilang begitu saja, setidaknya itu pikiranku.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Ingat ya! _Tousan-tousan_ kalian menitipkan kalian ke Paman. Jadi, jangan berbuat aneh-aneh." Kata Paman Choza menghampiriku dan Shikamaru.

"Paman, aku ingin melamar Ino." Kata Shikamaru tiba-tiba membuatku menatapnya. Tak ada senyum tipis seperti biasanya, diwajah Shikamaru hanya terlukis senyuman yang benar-benar menunjukan kebahagiaan.

Tiba-tiba saja Paman Choza menepuk pundak kiriku dan menepuk pundak kanan Shikamaru. "Paman dan kedua _tousan _kalian setuju." Kata Paman Choza membuatku memeluk Paman Choza. Setidaknya, Paman Choza telah menganggapku dan Shikamaru anak, begitupula dengan Shikamaru dan aku, menganggap Paman Choza seperti _tousan _sendiri.

"_Arigatou Gozaimasu." _Kataku kepada Paman Choza. Paman Choza hanya mengelus kepalaku sambil tersenyum.

"_Mendokusai!" _kata Shikamaru mengucapkan _trademark_-nya untuk yang kesekian kali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FINISH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tadaaa~ Fict #ShikaIno –nya selese juga._.v Gi mana sama fict yang ini?  
Berhubung di tempat kerja *cielahhh terlalu banyak gaya* selalu bahas tentang PEKA-PEKA-an jadinya gini, malah jadi fict ShikaIno. Supaya dia yang di sana cepet peka juga *ngek :v  
Mohon maaf apabila fict Yola ini kurang memuaskan pembaca :3 Semoga readers mau menyempatkan waktunya untuk kasih review juga buat Yola XD

Jangan lupa liat fict SHIKAINO #CSIFBirthdayPartyFict yang lain

**=Keep Hyper and Love ShikaIno=  
=Love you all C-SIF=  
=Light Guardian=**


End file.
